


Rodowita Krasula

by GrzechyNekromanty



Series: Absolutne Zwycięstwo [3]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: F/F, Milking, angel x demon, magiczne sex zabawki, słowiańska demonologia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Drop zawsze lubiła zwierzęta, lecz jako anioł stróż nigdy nie mogła posiadać żadnego na własność. Ale od kiedy zamieszkała z Drago nie służyła Królestwu Niebieskiemu. Limbo miało dziwny wpływ na anioły...





	Rodowita Krasula

Od kiedy Drop służyła Królestwu Niebieskiemu jako stróż dzieci, zawsze lubiła zwierzęta. Te chwilę, kiedy panie z przedszkola zagarniały całą swoją gromadkę pociech na środek miękkiego dywanu, by opowiedzieć o ziemskich zwierzątkach, były jednymi z najcudowniejszych chwil. Po części dlatego, że maleństwa w końcu uspokajały się na dłuższą chwilę, dzięki czemu mogła odetchnąć po nużącym dniu pracy, a po części dlatego, że tak samo jak dzieci, uwielbiała słuchać o coraz dziwniejszych stworzeniach, których nigdy w życiu sama nie widziała i najpewniej, z racji pełnionych obowiązków, nigdy by nie zobaczyła. Śliczne kocięta i pieski, takie słodkie i niewinne, czy kolorowe ptaki czasem śniły się jej po nocach, gdy po długim dniu w końcu mogła zanurzyć się pod cienką pierzynę. W tych snach czuła się mniej samotnie,  _ bezpieczniej _ , ale przecież była aniołem stróżem małych dzieci - nie groziło jej niebezpieczeństwo, ani samotność, bo przecież trud pracy dzieliła wraz z innymi anielicami. 

 

Ale zobaczyła coś, czego nie powinna zobaczyć, a potem poznała Drago i wszystko się zmieniło. Nawet jej upodobanie do zwierząt. Nadal lubiła je, ale od kiedy zamieszkała w Limbo, jej życie nabrało nowych kształtów. Słodkie kotki i pieski już nie wydawały się tak interesują - wymagały za dużo uwagi, której nie mogłaby im poświęcić, bo Drago potrzebował ją o wiele bardziej, a kolorowe ptaki, choć ładne, nie pragnęła więzić w okrutnych klatkach. 

 

Drago się zmienił na przestrzeni lat, jakby coś pchnęło go w objęcia ciągłego strachu i ekscytacji, a on trwał na tej huśtawce nastrojów, z góry na dół i z dołu w górę, radosny, przerażony, i tak w kółko. Drop starała się pomóc, ale po kilku trudnych, bolesnych miesiącach, zrozumiała, że jedyne co mogła zrobić, to zapewnić mu bezpieczną przestrzeń, ufać, że sam okiełzna swe demony z przeszłości. Parę lat temu płakałaby z bezsilności na tak okrutny obrót sprawy, lecz Drop także nie była tą samą anielicą, co kiedyś. Limbo miało taki efekt na anioły.

 

Choć coraz częściej opuszczała swój wymarzony domek na skraju Limbo, wcale nie czuła z tego powodu trwogi ani żalu. Nie od kiedy Hazar poznał ją z zaprzyjaźnioną rogatą demonicą, która chętnie ją przygarnęła w swe skromne progi. Na przestrzeni lat Mika wręcz sprawiła, że jej odosobniony dom nad brzegiem morza stał się cudownym sanktuarium spokoju dla Drop. Od pierwszej wizyty czuła, że należy do tego miejsca.

 

W pewien sposób dom  _ należał _ do niej, tak jak sama  _ krówka _ , którą z czasem wzięła pod opiekę. Było w tym coś niezwykle przyjemnego, mieć na własność stworzenie, którego pełne wymiona wymagały stałej uwagi. Drop chętnie doiła ją sama, kilka razy dziennie jeśli zaszła taka potrzeba, lecz czasami, jak dziś, lubiła po prostu siedzieć na wygodnym stołku i patrzeć, jak nieduży pokraczny stworek podpełzał pod nabrzmiałe, wrażliwe wymiono, jak jego drobne ząbki zaciskają się wokół czerwonego, sterczącego sutka i zaczynają gorliwie ssać. Każdy kolejny łyk kocmołucha stawał się bardziej łapczywy, a Drop czuła jak przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się w jej łonie ilekroć jej  _ krówka  _ wydała z siebie stłumiony jęk przyjemności. 

 

Naga demonica, niczym rodowita krasula, klęczała na czworaka w pachnącej słomą oborze, a zawieszony na szyi dzwonek cicho pobrzękiwał w rytm jej przyjemnych spazmów. Drop uwielbiała obserwować jak oczy kobiety zachodziły mgłą - jak szybko zatracała własne poczucie świadomości, jak  _ łatwo _ było przemienić ją w cudzą własnością. Wystarczyło przywiązać ją do drewnianej belki, a demonica na samą myśl o dojeniu już była pełna mleka. Jedynie jej błoniaste skrzydła odróżniały ją od zwykłego bydlęcia, ale spętane sznurem ani nie zasłaniały Drop cudownie fascynującego widoku, ani nie stanowiły żadnej przeszkody dla głodnego kocmołucha, który osusywszy jedną pierś, już zagryzał ząbki na drugiej. Przez otwartą przestrzeń obory poniósł się głośny jęk bólu pomieszanego z ekstazą, któremu towarzyszył cichy odgłos łapczywego ssania. Drop musnęła palcem jej drgające z wrażeń nogi, czule dotknęła rozwartego łona, zadowolona ze zgromadzonej w nim mokrości. 

 

Jej palec bez najmniejszego oporu znikł w ciepłej, intymnej ciemności, by natknąć się na uprzednio tam umieszczoną kulkę, która nieprzerwanie wibrowała magią. Zadowolona, że przedmiot działa właściwie, Drop wyciągnęła z kieszeni kolejną, tym razem większą kulę i z wyuczoną łatwością dołączyła do poprzedniej. Gdy tylko przedmioty otarły się o siebie, demonica opadła na przedramiona, drżącymi palcami ryjąc ziemię.  _ Krówka _ naprawdę była łatwa do doprowadzenia na skraj przyjemności, i to właśnie anielica w niej najbardziej lubiła. Łatwość i całkowita uległość.

 

Drop leniwie pieściła palcami mokre, drżące łono i przyglądała się z fascynacją, jak pokraczny stworek zażarcie ssał krowi sutek, a jego brzuszek z każdym łykiem nabierał wyraźniejszej krągłości. Wiedziała, że niebawem nie zostanie ani kropli mleka w wymionach jej ulubionej krasuli, ale w końcu uczono ją, by nakarmić głodnych - a kocmołuch jak widać był prawdziwie spragniony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kocmołuch, w demonologii słowiańskiej, był kreaturą wypijającą mleko z wymion krów, czym kiedyś ludzie tłumaczyli sobie brak mleka u zwierząt.
> 
> Krótkie wyjaśnienie, co się dzieje z Drop, gdy Drago jest zajęty swoimi kłopotami :)


End file.
